This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The performance of a new Rayonix MX225HE CCD detector was tested, after installation on the small-angle x-ray scattering BL4-2 and integration into the data collection software. Extensive testing showed that the detector was working according to its specification, and a significant improvement in the overall offset stability by a factor of five when compared to the older SX165 detector was established. In the course of the testing a few issues in the detector software were revealed, addressed and resolved by the manufacturer and some adjustments made in the BL4-2 data collection software. The detector is now operational and in regular use by general users.